


艹粉吗？大明星（22）

by yunshenbuzhichu



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunshenbuzhichu/pseuds/yunshenbuzhichu
Kudos: 53





	艹粉吗？大明星（22）

此时此刻，肖战正在卫生间洗澡，而王一博已经洗完了认真打量着这里的一切。

这是肖战从小到大居住的房间，这方小小的天地，陪着他从幼童长成如今这般玉树临风的样子。

这是他的写字台，上面依稀还有幼稚的涂鸦和贴纸。肖战就是一直在这张写字台上面做作业、画画，还会在这里玩电脑游戏，日日夜夜的无数个身影，倒映着无数年少的心事。

这是他的柜子，从青涩到成熟，从校服到西装，里面的衣服越来越大，风格越来越多，装满了青春的记忆。

这是他的床，上面布满了他的气息，躺在上面的人，稚嫩的身躯一天天的生长开来，轮廓越来越硬朗，灵魂越来越坚毅。

这里的每一寸土地，都是肖战领地，而现在已经被王一博，入侵得寸土不剩。一想到这里，王一博就兴奋得不得了。

肖战洗完澡刚出来，就被王一博扑倒在床上，看到他意味不明的眼神，连忙阻止到:“王一博！我警告你！不许乱来！”

王一博哪里管那么多，上手就开始扒他的衣服。

肖战挣扎到:“这里不行！我家是老房子不隔音，我爸爸妈妈就在楼下，会听到的。”

王一博笑着说:“所以哥哥，待会儿你一定要忍住哦！”

肖战永远也想不通，为什么王一博明明比他矮几公分，骨架却比他大那么多，力气也大那么多，导致王一博每次都可以仗狠行凶，挣扎不得。

王一博把肖战的T恤脱到头顶，顺势把他的两只手绞在一起动弹不得，然后柔软唇舌在他的后腰热情地舔吻，肖战抵抗不住强烈的攻势，渐渐瘫软了下来，眼神迷蒙地看着他。

王一博捧着他的脸，亲吻着呢喃:“战哥，我真的好爱你。”

肖战贴着他的唇瓣回应到:“我也爱你，一博。”

这句话好像触碰到了某个机关，王一博脱掉温柔的伪装，霎时变得凶狠起来，一手在肖战的胸前蹂躏红樱，一手肆虐丰满有弹性的臀肉，不断地挤压揉捏，白皙的地方变得红艳艳的一片。

肖战吃痛地喊到:“嗯……轻点……好痛……”

王一博堵住他的嘴，舌头勾得他说不出话来，左手在柔韧的腰肢上捻掐，右手滑到身前，握住肖战已经翘起来的东西狠狠撸动。

下身传来的刺激感太过强烈，还有一丝疼痛，肖战又呜呜咽咽地求饶，全部被无视掉。

王一博一边在肖战胸前舔吸着红樱，时不时还用牙齿轻扯一下，一边加速大力撸动着他的下体，另一只手绕到后穴开始扩张，三处同时刺激，肖战根本受不住，没一会儿就感受到了自己性器的搏动，在他射出的那一瞬间，王一博架起他的腿，猛地挺身而入。

快感和痛感一起涌上来，肖战大脑一片空白，顿时呻吟出声，可是马上就想到自己的父母就在楼下的卧室，现在可能还没有睡着，便拼命压制住自己，可谁知王一博根本不给他缓神喘息的机会，立马就开始抽动，肖战被逼得没有办法，一口咬上王一博的肩膀，被T恤绞住的双手无力地挣动。

王一博被肩膀上的疼痛刺激到了，动作越来越大，死命掐着肖战的大腿根，让他的腿分得更开，大开大合地肏弄，交合处一片泥泞，混着肖战压抑的呻吟声，格外的诱人。

抽插了一会儿，肖战坚持不住这个姿势，腰腿抖得厉害，王一博在他腿间的嫩肉啃咬了一阵后，终于大发慈悲地把肖战翻了个身，摆成塌腰挺臀的姿势。

肖战的身材特别好，这个姿势把他流畅优美的身体曲线一览无遗，背上凸起的蝴蝶骨几乎振翅欲飞，后腰处的腰窝格外明显，盛着晶莹的汗珠诱人无比，白皙丰满臀部高高翘起，令人欲仙欲死的小穴在中间的臀缝中若隐若现。

王一博跪在他身后，握住他的腰，用力一挺身，进得特别深，肖战发出一声高亢的呻吟。

王一博贴在他耳边恶劣说:“战哥，老房子不隔音，叔叔阿姨还在楼下，你可要忍住了。”

“混……混蛋……”肖战只好咬住床单，整个人随着身后人的节奏一下一下地往前挺，眼泪止不住地流下来，床单浸湿了一片。

突然，楼梯上脚步声响起，肖战的神经瞬间绷成一根弦，连带着后穴都咬得死紧，王一博丝毫动弹不得。

肖妈妈的声音在外面响起:“战战？怎么了？我听到你在叫？”

肖战还没想好要怎么回应，门口就传来了拧门把手的声音，肖战顿时冷汗直流，心脏都快要不能跳了，他用眼神询问王一博:“你锁门了吗？”

王一博点点头。

果然肖妈妈拧了拧门把手，没拧开，问到:“战战，你没事吧？”

肖战还没从惊恐中回过神，王一博一挺身，小声说:“阿姨问你呢！”

肖战喉头发出一声细弱的呻吟，连忙捂住自己的嘴，用眼神警告了一下作恶的人，然后大声回应到:“没事，妈妈，我不小心把杯子打碎了。”

“哦，那你没事吧？”

王一博用舌头卷着肖战的耳垂吮吸，往他耳后吹气，催促到:“说啊。”

肖战愤愤地瞪了他一眼，说:“我没事，已经收拾好了，妈妈你先休息吧。”

“哦，好。”

直到楼道上的脚步声逐渐消失，王一博才又开始动作。

肖战哭着求饶:“都怪你……”

“嗯，都怪我。”嘴上说得好听，可是动作丝毫没有减轻。

王一博在床上一向不温柔，可是今天格外的粗暴，像是要把他肏死在床上一样。

这下肖战一点声音都不敢发出了，咬着床单，只有喉头上不停地发出咕哝声。

可是经过刚刚的事情，就像这样，冒着楼下父母随时会被发现的危险，在自己从小长大的床上，压抑着呻吟，跟自己的同性恋人抵死缠绵，让肖战突然有了一种偷欢禁忌的刺激感。

等王一博射出来时，肖战几乎快昏死过去了。

王一博搂着他，心里得到了极大的满足感，温柔地帮肖战按摩着，说:“战哥，你现在完全是我的了。”


End file.
